A Differant Way
by Vellor The Ancient
Summary: gennin cell 7 is sent to Hogwarts to protect them from Orochimaru. au, not sure on the pairings at all. kakashi will be called a scarecrow. sakura wont spend every breath fawning over sasuke. sasuke will say more than hn. there will be romance. noncanon


Well hello all. This is Uwe, back after my long absence. Sorry about deleting scars, but a lot of people were being bitches about how I discontinued it. I meant to let one of you continue it, and post the author's name.

Well I'm back from my little hiatus, and here's my new story. A decidedly AU fic, titled, "A Different Way".

The idea behind this is well… I can't tell. It'll give the story away. But I believe that I can safely say that this is the most original hp/Naruto crossover out there.

Now I don't tolerate flames; you flame, I block. Now a flame isn't "well you misspelled blah blah blah." A flame is "U FUKING SUKZOR!!!!11!11".

Let me detail the difference. The first one tells me how I failed, the other one just tells me I fail. That and if you are cursing, as in "FUCKING UPDATES!!! NOWWZZ!" then guess what? You get blocked. Hell, bug me too much and I will block you.

Something you all need to realize before you read this, I am doing this for my enjoyment. Yours is a bonus, a nice one, but still a bonus. I do this because I want to. Demand updates I will block you. Bug me enough about updating, I will take longer to update just to piss you off. I am doing this on my schedule, because guess what? It's a busy one. I got work, I got classes, and a little something called a life. As in, friends, parties, girlfriends, dates, family, family-get-together-s. All that jazz. So that leaves me with not an overabundance of time to write this, and I write slowly. I will not publish a chapter until I am 100 percent happy with it. If that means I take 4 months to update, then guess what? I'm taking 4 months. The point? If you people bug me too much then this becomes a chore (much as it did with my last fic, hence why I ended up deleting it in while some of my "readers" pissed me the hell off) if it becomes a chore then I'm going to stop.

Now this does not include constructive critiques, I want those. They help me. So please, if you notice something, TELL ME! Lol.

Now, onto A Different Way!! cue dramatic music

----

It was the first year at Hogwarts School for wizardry for Harry. The Hogwarts express was moving smoothly towards said school, as Harry walked through the train, looking an open cabin. As he entered the first open cabin he found, there were three sitting in it, an adult… a very strange adult and two other first years. Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger. The adult was wearing the same robes that professors at Hogwarts wore, but he also had a blue cloth covering his left eye. That and he was currently reading an orange book that Hermione glared at constantly, as he giggled every once in a while. It was one of the strangest sights harry had seen yet in the world of magic.

"Um… excuse me professor…?"

"Hatake. Professor Kakashi Hatake."

"Professor, why do you read trash like… like _that!_"

"Huh?" was Harry's oh so intelligent response.

"That… that… that book! It's _pornographic_!" Hermione exclaimed, as though Kakashi had just cast one of the unforgivibles by reading the book.

"Well, the answer is obvious." Started Kakashi.

After a few seconds Hermione asked. "Well then, what is it?"

"To find out what happens…"

The trio stared at him blankly for a few minutes before he put the book away.

"Well… it seems that your not going to allow me to read, so why don't I introduce myself? I am Kakashi Hatake, the new defense against the dark arts teacher for this year." he smiled at them lazily. "I'm assuming that you," he pointed at harry, "are the famous "boy-who-lived" and who might you two be?"

Harry blushed lightly, still uncomfortable as being known as "the boy who lived" and not as plain old Harry Potter.

"Well… I guess the scar is answer enough for that." Kakashi muttered.

"Well," Hermione started with a huff, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasly…"

"Now I do believe that I have some "official" duties to go tend to… otherwise professor Mcgonagal might come to remind me of them." He said sighing softly, before getting up and leaving. "Oh, and before I forget, I really hope you have the reinforced leather robes for my class. You'll be needing them." With that he smiled at them lazily and left.

"Um… just what was that?" was Ron's ever so intelligent input.

"I have no clue…" harry said scratching the side of his head.

"I think he's just a pervert." Hermione huffed.

"I wonder what we need the robes for…" was Ron's input.

Simultaneously the three shuddered and got a cold chill down their spines.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" worried Hermione.

"I agree with Hermione… I think this will be a very memorable first year…" Harry muttered.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Ron; just hoping it didn't involve spiders.

At that same time, another trio was discussing the upcoming year. And it wasn't Draco and his little friends either.

"Hn. I wonder what Hogwarts will be like…"

"Well I've been reading up on this book, "Hogwarts, a history" and it's pretty informative…"

"Cool Sakura-chan! Does it talk about any cool spells they have?"

"Dobe… hn… she told you already… transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, charms, history of magic, herbology, and potions, so we wont be learning any "cool" spells yet… just how to levitate things, and how to turn a match into a needle. Maybe a giggling charm."

"Aw! But I want to learn something useful! Not stupid things like that!" pouted Naruto Uzimaki, container for the Kyuubi no kitsune, quite possibly the most powerful demon in existence. Close range combat specialist for gennin cell seven of Konohanagakure no Sato.

"For once I agree with Naruto. We should learn something that will help us, not neat little tricks…" sighed Sakura Haruno, genjutsu, trap, and medical jutsu specialist for gennin cell seven of Konohana.

"He has made a rare good point… hn… it would be nice to learn something that I could actually use." Muttered Sasuke Uchiha, rookie of the year for the village hidden in the leaves, and one of two surviving members of the Uchiha Massacre, who possessed the legendary sharingan that could predict any movement and copy almost any jutsu, and could also hypnotize an opponent. Taijutsu and long range jutsu specialist for gennin cell seven of Konohana.

Kakashi Hatake was the jounin sensei for gennin cell seven. He was an elite jounin, one of the ten strongest ninja that the village hidden in the leaves had ever produced. He also possessed the legendary sharingan, hidden by the headband he wore. He was not of the Uchiha clan (the family the sharingan blood limit belonged to) though, the eye was originally his teammate Obito Uchiha's, but as his last wish on a mission gone bad, he had given Kakashi his sharingan, their other teammate Rin, implanting it in his eye socket.

They were in Britain disguised as students and a teacher at Hogwarts because Konohana's spy net had discovered Orochimaru's lust for the sharingan, and because of that, for Sasuke. Albus Dumbledore (who had past dealings with the legendary Frog Sage, Jiraiya) agreed to let them come and learn from him at the behest of Sarutobi, the third hokage, known as the professor for his mastery of over a thousand jutsu. Thus they would increase in strength and would be able to hold their own when the time came. Or at least that was the plan.

But as we all know, even the best laid plans can have… _problems_.

Across the world in a hidden fortress in the young Otogakure no Sato Orochimaru was speaking with his spy, Kabuto.

"You're sure that Sasuke-kun has left Konohana on a training mission?"

"Absolutely Orochimaru-sama. He and the rest of cell seven have left… I believe they are in Europe, but I have no clue as to where in Europe Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied, bowing deeply to Orochimaru.

"Damn… I was hoping to capture him during this chuunin exam in the midst of the invasion… there are too many variables, the sand being one of the main ones… we'll have to postpone the invasion. For now at least…"

"Your command Orochimaru-sama. Should we task the sound five with finding them?" -(A.N. I will always refer to the sound 4 as the sound 5, simply because well… there are 5 of them. End A.N.)-

"Hmm… possibly… very possibly…it would free me up considerably, but I should give him the curse seal first… otherwise we wont have a lure to bring him here by his own will. And it's the only way to be sure he'll accept my training to unlock the full potential of the sharingan, as well as a way to guide him into my future vessel… I should make the first encounter… personally."

"Well, Kakashi is there, and doubtless Sarutobi will have other guardians with them…"

"The only Konohana ninja that pose a threat to me are Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, and the Hokage himself. Kakashi might wound me, but that is the limit of his powers."

"What of the jinchuriki?"

"If he knows how to control the demon then he could pose a threat… but, I can always place a seal over the existing one, which would cripple his ability to use the demon's chakra. He poses no threat to me."

"Are you sure Orochimaru-sama? If he has full control over the demon, or simply lets the demon lose… he could very well cripple you, or worse… perhaps the sound five should accompany you?

"Hmm… you have a point… but I doubt he even knows of the demon… Sarutobi is far to kind hearted to let him find out, or to train him in its use… no, although Danzo, that old war hawk, would love to have made Naruto into a weapon, but Sarutobi stopped that… no, I think that he was never trained in its use…"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama…"

"Kabuto, gather the sound five, in the unlikely event that I am forced to retreat, I want them there to cover me…"

"I will do so at once Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto said as he thought to himself, "fool. I know for a fact that Naruto does know how to use the nine-tailed fox's chakra, if not fully, I only hope he kills you for me. After all I'm not quite ready to show my hand… it would ruin the surprise." He walked away smirking to himself. Almost time for him to cast aside this mask… after all, not even a Sannin could stand against a jinchuriki that had full control over their demon. His smirk grew as those thoughts passed through his mind.

No one would see him coming. That included both his masters. He pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes flashing sliver behind them, as his smirk only grew wider. Soon… Soon… that thought kept repeating through his mind. Soon… soon he could toss aside this mask… no; he would toss aside all of his masks and let the world see who he really was… soon… instead of furthering other's ambitions he would further his own… and he would shake the shinobi world to it's core. His name would be remembered for centuries for what he would start…

With each step further into Orochimaru's complex, Kabuto's smirk only grew.

AN-

there you go. the last update to this chapter, after this i'll try to get the next chap out, but i have a lot of real life stuff to deal with. in the meantime try out my other fic! i LOVE writing it.

i love writing this one too, so i'm gona keep it up. the other one is just to keep busy until i get inspiration for the next chap.


End file.
